


Resolutions

by vnlla_ltte



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, M/M, New Years, WIP, a very poor one at that, i was supposed to post this like... last year, lemme know if i should finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnlla_ltte/pseuds/vnlla_ltte
Summary: Jaebeom hasn’t made any resolutions for the new year, nor has he expressed any wishes he’d like to come true. New Year’s fairy Jackson takes notice and decides to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, lol
> 
> This is something I started late last year that I just ultimately gave up on because I suck, but after many 'o month, I feel the urge to write again! Unfortunately this is the only WIP I can see myself adding onto right now because I don't... completely hate it? Idk the idea I have in my head is kinda cute and of course they're gonna boink so that's cool right?
> 
> lol no one asked for this but if this sounds like something I should definitely finish, please let me know :)

Another year is coming to a close. While most people go all out to celebrate the end of the year--and even more important, the end of the decade, Jaebeom is spending it in the comfort and warmth of his apartment. Alone. 

Which is entirely his choice, mind you. His friends did invite him to go out with them and jump from party to party, drunk off their asses and in good spirits. While that usually would have been appealing, Jaebeom just felt like relaxing in the quiet of his own home to ring in the new year. Not to mention he wanted to avoid all the talks of new year's resolutions that were probably going to be forgotten or failed by the second day of January anyway. Not that he ever really made any--hasn't for the last couple of years. He didn't feel there was anything about his life he needed to change or anything that he felt was necessary to wish for. 

As far as he was concerned, his life was fine the way it was, and he was perfectly happy. 

Just as Jaebeom turned on the TV to watch the New Year's countdown and get comfortable on his couch, he hears what sounds like the cabinets in his kitchen opening and being rummaged through. Figuring it's just one of his cats looking for a treat, he sighs and heads to the kitchen. Turning on the light, however, he couldn't have been more wrong. 

The sight before him has him stopping in his tracks, and while he thinks he should at least back away and call the cops, that merely becomes an afterthought. Sitting on his counter is a young man, a very pretty young man, dressed in a sheer black top and black slacks, with one hand fully submerged in a jar of sugar. The young man doesn't look fazed by Jaebeom's presence and nonchalantly pulls his hand out, licking the sugar granules from each finger. The action distracts him for a long moment before he's returning to the situation and finally speaks up. "Um, can I help you?" 

It was a horrible question to ask someone who practically broke into his home, but he felt that the man was harmless for some very odd reason.

The young man smiles at him and shakes his head, licking the residual sugar from the corners of his mouth and sliding off the counter. "No, but I can help you," he says with that small smile still on his face. "My boss seems to believe you need it. So, what can I help you with Jaebeom?" 

"How do you know my name?" He inquired. Giving the guy another once over knowing for sure he had never met him before.

At this, the man looks proud and beams at him, "I've made it a point to memorize all my clients' names and information and pay extra special attention to those who forget to make their New Year's wishes."

Jaebeom was even more confused now and wondered if this guy just wandered off from a party, super drunk, and somehow ended up in his apartment. However, he knew for a fact his front door was locked, so unless he shimmied up the fire escape to the third floor or scaled the building and climbed through a window, there was no other way he could have got in.

"Uh, okay, well, do you have any other clients you could visit? I have no idea how you got here, and I don't want to have to call the police on New Year's, but I'd like for you to uh, to leave now." 

***cont?***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> I'm still on Tumblr @vnlla--ltte
> 
> and also Twitter @vnlla_ltte (which is hardly any diff from my Tumblr except I post bad fan arts there :T)


End file.
